ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Cosmos (maxpower02's Continuity)
Ultraman Cosmos is a gentle Ultra from an unknown galaxy. He is known for his calm and gentle fighting style. As with the other Heisei Ultramen, Ultraman Cosmos has been adapted into a fan fiction by maxpower02 set in an alternate universe in Indonesia. Whilst the plotline mostly follows the series, there are significant modifications to the characters with Ultraman Justice appearing as well and several new monsters and plot twists. History Pre-Ultraman Cosmos Ultraman Cosmos was a being from a galaxy of light, his duty was to patrol the universe for any kinds of threats or conflicts and will try to settle them in the most calm and peaceful manner, mostly without causing any bloodshed. One day, Cosmos heads for the planet Juran, having heard from rumors that the warrior of light protecting it has abandoned the planet. When he landed at the planet, Cosmos was shocked to see that the once peaceful haven was now a barren wasteland, its lush greenery has been replaced with dry sand and the beautiful buildings that once decorated the planet has been reduced into ruin. As Cosmos investigated the planet for any signs of life, he saw the ones who had caused all of this death and destruction – a cluster of destructive, infectious light called the Chaos Organisms. Chaos Header, the organisms’ hive mind, saw Cosmos and immediately started its attack by firing several light bullets, forcing the hero off the planet. As Cosmos saw Chaos Header flying away from the ravaged Juran, ready to lay waste to another planet, the Ultra took chase. Eventually Chaos Header made its way towards Earth, where it announced its arrival to the Earthlings by destroying an Indonesian city as in its Chaos Organisms form. Later Chaos Header showed up at the artificial Eden Island, where it infected the peaceful monster Ridorias, turning it into Chaos Ridorias. Chaos Ridorias went on a rampage at Jakarta, in the process killing its caretaker, Dita Aprilia, as she was saving some children from Chaos Ridorias’ energy beam. Cosmos, who has just arrived to Earth, was touched by this selfless sacrifice and merged with Dita, reviving the young woman and giving her the ability to summon the giant of light when in need. Ultraman Cosmos Cosmos would appear to face countless enemies such as Golmede, Gabora, Chaos Bug, Bemstar, and many more, destroying some and freeing others. Facing down lines of chaos monsters and new invaders, this new wave of attackers seemed endless. Later Cosmos also encountered Ultraman Justice, the warrior of light that previously guarded Juran, who has a vengeful vendetta against Chaos Header for destroying the planet that he protected dearly. Soon Cosmos and Justice clashed their ideals into the battlefield, before eventually working together to defeat their common enemy. Chaos Header and its Chaos Organisms soon began sending out stronger opponents for the two Ultras, sending out Chaos Header agents Chaos Header Iblis, Chaos Header Mebut, and Chaos Header Valkyrie. Unable to contend with them in just Luna and Corona Modes, Cosmos soon unlocks two other forms suitable for battling these threats, Eclipse and Future Modes. Justice later acquires Crusher Mode to keep up with his comrade. Crossing Over into the Tiga Universe TBA Final Battle Against Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Cosmos: The Final Battle TBA Forms and Statistics Body Features *'Color Timer': Cosmos had a timer color like any other Ultras, it behaved in exactly the same manner. *'Orb': A small crystal on his forehead. *'Ultra Armor': Like any Ultra, Cosmos is resistant to beams and fire. *'Arms': As a blue Ultra Cosmos strengths dwell in psychic and mental abilities using the power of light. His basic form is not well suited for combat compared to other red Ultras. Standard Abilities Acceleration: Cosmos can move at blinding speeds, however this is only for short bursts. The more powerful his form the greater his speed and its duration. Mode Change: Cosmos can change into any of his forms at will. Unlike Tiga and Dyna who can freely cycle through Types for combat purposes, Cosmos changes his Modes in a sequential order, first appearing as Luna, then Corona, Eclipse, and finally Future. However he can revert back to Luna if necessary. Forms - Corona= Corona Mode Corona Mode (コロナモード, Korona Mōdo) Cosmos' red and partially blue form, it is his combat form, The red light is evoked when a peaceful solution can not be achieved, often when Cosmos faces sentient opponents with evil desires. Cosmos' red form represents the 'strength' of Ultraman. *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 meters *'Grip Strength': 80,000 tons (Equivalent to a human's 80 kg) Techniques Ray Techiques *'Blazing Wave': Formed by the hands first in a praying position then by waving the hands around as red streams of energy gathered around. The energy is gathered into Cosmos' hands and fired as a wave of heat and flames. *'Naybuster Ray': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Corona Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired from his hand. *'Strength': This form is Cosmos' battle mode, when the enemy cannot be reasoned with or calmed down by the Luna Shootless. Thus it gives Cosmos much greater physical strength than his Luna Mode, but offers less mobility *'Prominence Ball': A large ball of energy that Ultraman Cosmos, can charge up and fire from his hands. This attack is capable of completely obliterating whatever it hits. Cosmos can also just shoot the heat energy, instead of throwing the ball when needed. If an opponent is able to survive the attack, they will still be pushed back hundreds of yards and plow through anything behind them. *'Corona Shootless': Like in his Luna Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can also fire the Corona Mode version of Luna Shootless. Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism. It also seems that the Corona Shootless is stronger than Luna Shootless. *'Cosmo Kausa': A light from both hands that restores an object or being to their previous form. *'Hand Draft': While in Corona Mode, Ultraman Cosmos can fire white missile-strength blasts of energy from his hands. *'Shinning Fist': Similar to the Hand Draft but a consecutive stream of arrow shaped energy blasts. *'Thunder Smash': Hit an opponent in the head with lightning summoned from the sky. *'Sunlight Barrier': Ultraman Cosmos can create a shield, known as the Sunlight Barrier to protect himself, it is stronger than the Moonlight barrier. *'River Spike Hyper': A shield that absorbs energy shot at it and allows for that energy to be fired back as a beam. However there are limits to how much it can absorb. Physical Techniques *'Corona Windmill': Floating in the air, Cosmos spins around at high speed creating a barrier. *'Corona Protect': Using Ultra Psychokinesis, deflect energy blasts with his arms. *'Corona Punch': The variety of punching manuers Cosmos uses in Corona Mode. *'Corona Chop': The variety of chop techniques used in Corona mode. **'Solar Chop': A chop to the neck and chest. **'Suede Shaver': Same as in Luna Mode. *'Corona Kick': A variety of kicks. **'Corona Flying Kick': A jump kick to the chest. **'Solar Brave Kick': A diving kick from the air at Mach 9. **'Corona Rolling Harper Kick': A trick kick to the vitals of the opponent. **'Corona Suspend Kick': A kick while hovering in the air. *'Corona Elbow': Elbow attacks, including an elbow smash and drop. *'Corona Shoulder Attack': A violent tackle using the shoulder. *'Corona Swing': Holding the arm and leg throws the opponent. *'Corona Neck Hanging': A skill to lift and tighten the enemy's neck. *'Corona Back Drop': Grabs the opponent from behind and leans back smashing the crown of their head into the ground. *'Corona Head Butt': Jumps up and head-butts the opponent. *'Corona Head Lock': A headlock. Other Abilities *'Corona Branch': Cosmos splits into two or more identical beings, all with identical powers. *'Acceleration': When needed, Ultraman Cosmos can increase his speed so that he appears as a blur. This speed does not last long. *'Transform': The Corona Mode of Ultraman Cosmos can transform back into the Luna Mode or into Eclipse Mode. He can also change his size from giant to human and back again when needed. - Eclipse= Eclipse Mode Eclipse Mode (エクリプスモード Ekuripusu Mōdo) Cosmos' third form, it was achieved after Cosmos' defeat at the hands of Chaos Header and his revival under a lunar eclipse. This form represents the 'courage' of Dita which revived Cosmos and combined the powers of Luna and Corona. *'Flight Speed': Mach 16 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.8 *'Jumping Distance': 1800 meters *'Grip Strength': 90,000 tons (Equivalent to a human's 90 kg) Techniques Ray Techiques *'Cosmium Beam': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill the Chaos Organisms within a monster’s body and continue out the other side. It has enough power to also destroy some of the strongest monsters in just one hit. *'Eclipse Blade': An attack where Cosmos charges his arms and creates a crescent moon shaped construct and fires it in front of an energy blast. It is a powerful finishing move. *'Eclipse Spark': A continuous stream of arrow shaped energy blasts from the right hand. The power is low but it can stun the enemy. *'Eclipse Blow Shot': A very powerful ray fired into the air from the entire body. Physical Techniques *'Eclipse Windmill': Ultraman Cosmos can use super speed to float in the air and starts spinning to deliver a barrage of attacks and ends it with a sky kick. *'Lightning Defendor': By spinning his body rapidly, Ultraman Cosmos can deflect most projectile weapons. *'Eclipse Receipt': Using the arms, Cosmos can block energy blasts. *'Eclipse Punch': Refers to any of Cosmos punch techniques. *'Eclipse Kick': Any of Cosmos' kick techniques. *'Sub Side Shock': A strong horizontal chop. *'Flying Sparky': A dive kick, also a heel drop, which was used on Sandros in the second movie. *'Hoist Swing': A swing using the enemy's tail and legs. *'Eclipse Chop': Various chop techniques. *'Eclipse Head Lock': A head lock using superhuman strength. *'Diamond Crash': An intense straight punch, charged by his color timer, energy is gathered into Cosmos' fist and dished out in a simple punch delivering a blow that would destroy the average monster. Other Techniques *'Eclipse Potion': Works the same as the Luna Potion. *'Suspend Shot': Electrical beams from both hands that would stop enemies in their tracks. *'Golden Light Barrier': Ultraman Cosmos, when in Eclipse Mode, can create a barrier of golden light that can collect the energy of an opponent’s attacks and then send it straight back. He can shoot this barrier forward, forcing Chaos Organisms out of an opponents body or cutting enemy ships in half. *'Tissue Alter': Cosmos can alter the tissues of his opponents to disable them. - Future= Future Mode Future Mode (フューチャーモード, Fuyūchā Modo) The giant of hope, this mode represents 'Hope' and combines the power of 'Kindness', 'Strength' and 'Courage' to create the strongest form Cosmos wields. *'Flight Speed': Mach 18 *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 2000 meters *'Grip Strength': 100,000 tons (Equivalent to a human's 100 kg) Techniques *'Cosmium Impact': Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Future Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This beam can push through other beams of energy and explode with tremendous force and also combine with Justice’s Dagrium Ray to make an even stronger attack. *'Golden Extra Barrier': When needed, Future Mode Ultraman Cosmos can put up an energy shield that can block attacks. After repeated hits it changes color it is an upgraded form of the barrier he uses in Eclipse mode. *'Future Force': If an ally is low in energy, Ultraman Cosmos can transfer some of his energy to them by touching them. *'Cross Perfection': Cosmos can combine his power with Ultraman Justice's, and both will release a super-powered energy beam from their hands. Cosmos releases a blue beam from his right arm, and Justices releases an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two combine into one, large beam of green energy. Can destroy monsters in one blow. The Ultimate Attack. - Miracluna= Miracluna Mode Miracluna Mode (ミラクルナモード, Mirakuruna Mōdo) *'Height': 154 feet *'Weight': 42,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Not Available *'Running Speed': Not Available Techniques *'Luna Final': Fired from his arm, this beam is used to zap the power of an opponent and is also Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack while in Miracluna Mode. He can also use this beam to rid a monster of the Chaos Organism, even if the Chaos Organism is hard to get rid off from the monster. }} Relationships *Ultraman Tiga: Brother in arms *Ultraman Dyna: Brother in arms *Ultraman Gaia: Brother in arms *Ultraman Agul: Brother in arms *Ultraman Justice: Brother in arms *Ultraman the Next: Brother in arms *Ultraman Nexus: Brother in arms *Ultraseven: Brother in arms Fighting Style Cosmos generally did not destroy his enemies with any damaging abilities. Depending what being he that he fought, if he fought a simple misplaced or aggravated monster, he would calm the monster down. However if he fought a sentient and evil being he would be forced to destroy the aggressor. His fighting style in Luna and Corona Modes has been compared to the Crane Style of Chinese Martial arts, while in Eclipse and Future Modes Cosmos uses a variety of martial arts moves. Transformation Item Cosmo Pluck: Dita holds the Pluck then holds both her hands to her chest in a formation as if she's holding on to a sphere, Cosmos' energy' then form in Dita's hands then flash away, Dita then immediately raises the Cosmo Pluck to the air and shouts "Cosmos!". Cosmos' then emerges in his default form, the blue Luna Mode. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Maxpower02 Category:Maxpower02's Continuity